Le serpent et moi
by Shirenai
Summary: Je revenais d'une mission particulièrement éprouvante, et sur le chemin de retour, mes pensées dérivèrent jusqu'à toi...retrouvailles entre Anko et son ancien maître...
1. Retrouvailles

Alors je sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment, mais je déborde d'inspiration. Je commence ma première fic, plutôt originale, une jolie love story entre Orochimaru (eh oui, c'est sans doute là que c'est le plus original…mdr) et…aha! Vous le verrez bien dans l'histoire…en espérant que ça vous plaise, un OOC complet sur les deux personnages…bonne lecture!

Je revenais d'une mission relativement fatigante, et j'étais donc très heureuse de rentrer chez moi…je marchai sur le chemin habituel, laissant dériver mes pensées. Je repensai à tout ce que j'ai vécu en cette journée, et petit à petit, ma mémoire est remontée jusqu'à mon passé…au temps où j'étais encore ta préférée…Orochimaru…toi qui m'avais juré de ne jamais me faire de mal…une promesse parmi tant d'autres que tu n'as pas tenue, mais je me demande si je dois m'en étonner. Après tout, tu es celui qui a tué le troisième…tu ne recules devant rien pour t'élever des autres, te distinguer et briller toujours plus. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que je t'admire autant…toi, mon maître, celui qui m'a tout enseigné, jusqu'à ce que je sois en mesure de créer mon propre nindô. J'ai tout appris de toi, et aussi loin que puisse remonter mes souvenirs, à aucun moment tu n'as été méchant, violent ou injuste avec moi. J'étais ta favorite, celle que tu affectionnais plus particulièrement. Je me sentais fière d'être celle que tu avais choisie. Mais aujourd'hui, tout ça m'écœure plus qu'autre chose…je regrette d'avoir fait cette folie que de te suivre aveuglément, te vénérant presque. Je marchais dans ton ombre, et parfois tu te retournais vers moi, me demandant si j'allais bien. Tu accompagnais ta question d'un sourire tendre, patient, et je m'en trouvais éblouie. Tu inspirais le respect, rien que par ton regard. Tes yeux si particuliers ne ressemblent à ceux de personne d'autre. Perçants, inquisiteurs, mais jamais effrayants. Tu ne m'as jamais regardée avec dédain, et au plus profond de moi, je savais que j'en étais heureuse. J'avais peur de toi, aussi…je me demandais si un jour j'allais attirer ta colère sur moi…je ne t'avais jamais vu t'emporter; tu es toujours resté calme en ma présence…revoir ton visage a réveillé la marque maudite que tu avais apposée dans mon cou, et je portai machinalement ma main à son emplacement, tout en sachant délibérément que c'était parfaitement inutile si je souhaitais calmer la douleur…mes genoux flanchèrent, et je tombai au sol. Et puis soudain, tu es apparu…devant moi, aussi beau qu'autrefois. Tu m'as prise délicatement dans tes bras, et tu m'as portée. J'étais incapable de me défaire de ton étreinte, trop affaiblie par l'élancement que provoquais ton sceau maléfique. Je me suis évanouie, et je t'ai laissé faire de moi ce que tu voulais.

Je me suis réveillée quelques heures plus tard, allongée dans un lit, couverte jusqu'aux joues. Tu me tournais le dos, mais fidèle à toi-même, tu as bien sûr senti que j'étais revenue à moi. Sans pour autant me faire face, tu me demandes si je vais bien. Je te réponds un oui mal assuré, et enfin tu te décides à me montrer ton visage. Tes yeux ne sont plus ceux du serpent que j'ai toujours connu, ils ont quelque chose de changé…la haine a disparue de tes traits, et je te reconnais à peine. Je frotte mes yeux afin d'être certaine que c'était bien toi, mais pas de doute; ta voix est restée la même…

-Anko…comment te sens-tu vraiment?

-…

Incapable de formuler la moindre réponse, je reste ébahie devant toi. Tu es toujours aussi beau, mais toute trace de méchanceté s'est envolée…tes cheveux ébènes sont restés longs, et s'étendent jusqu'au bas de ton dos. Pas de doute, c'est bien toi, mon ancien maître…tu as changé, mais le plus impressionnant, ce sont tes yeux. Les pupilles du serpent que tu étais ont conservé leur couleur ambre, mais le vice s'en est évaporé. Je reste un moment ainsi à te contempler, avant de finalement te demander:

-Orochimaru…c'est vraiment toi?

-Oui…pourquoi cette question?

-…tu…tu as tellement changé…je ne te reconnais pas…

Mes anciens sentiments refont surface, je ne peux contenir mon émotion plus longtemps. Trop heureuse de te revoir, je cours vers toi, et me jette dans tes bras fins. La couleur de ta peau est toujours aussi pure, et son parfum est resté le même: envoûtant, fascinant…inoubliable….Des larmes glissent les long de mes joues; c'est bien toi, l'homme que j'admirais, que j'aimais…que j'aime…durant les premiers instants, tu restes de marbre. Probablement ne t'attendais-tu pas à ce que j'ai ce type de réaction en te voyant…et puis, au bout d'un moment, tu réalises, et avec une hésitation au début, tu passes doucement ta main dans mes cheveux. Je tressailles sous tes doigts, cela faisait si longtemps…un sourire et une joie immense s'emparent alors de moi. Je me défais finalement des toi, avant de me rendre compte de ce que je venais de faire. Je serrais dans mes bras, il y a quelques secondes à peine, le meurtrier de Hokage le troisième, le Sannin fou qui avait tenté de détruire Konoha, le pire ennemi de notre village…l'horreur prit alors possession de mon visage, et je recouvrai enfin la raison. La rage refit surface, et je fus à nouveau capable de me battre. D'une voix sifflante, je te lançai:

-Alors, Orochimaru, que me vaut cet honneur pour le moins douteux?

-Tu es devenus schizophrène, Anko?

-Il m'a fallu un certain temps à réaliser que je faisais erreur, mais non…tu es toujours mon ennemi…alors, pourquoi m'as tu retrouvée sur le chemin? Parce que ça m'étonnerait que ça soit pour prendre le thé…

-J'ai entendu…

-Entendu quoi?

-Les hurlements de ton âme…

-Hein??

-Tu criais de douleur…mais pas de manière audible…seulement moi, je t'ai entendue…parce que tu es reliée à moi…

-La marque, hein?

-Oui…une utilité que je n'ai jamais eu à révéler à ceux auxquels je l'ai donnée est qu'elle me permet de savoir ce qu'ils ressentent…et toi, pour la première fois, tu hurlais…

-Je hurlais?

-De désespoir, oui…tu semblais en proie à des souffrances atroces, alors je suis venu jusqu'à toi…la marque te brûlait, évidemment, mais tu n'étais pas blessée, tu ne pleurais pas. J'en ai conclu que tu avais dû avoir quelques réminiscences de ton passé, et que tu étais trop fatiguée pour les supporter…alors j'ai décidé de t'amener ici, pour que tu puisses te reposer…

Je devais avoir rougi, mais pour quelle raison? Mes poings serrés tremblèrent, et à bout de nerfs, je m'écroulai comme un château de cartes. Tu vins jusqu'à moi, sans doute pour m'achever…je fermai les yeux me préparant à accueillir dignement la mort. Mais au lieu de ça, je me sentis soulevée de terre, et portée jusqu'à un lit. Tu m'avais laissée en vie, pourquoi? Les forces me manquaient, j'étais trop affaiblie…je sombrai dans un sommeil profond…

Au petit matin, je me sentis mieux, et me réveillai comme une fleur. Tu étais là, et tu me regardais. De tes yeux dorés, lumineux. Comment pouvais-je résister à ton regard? En détournant le mien, ce que je fis aussitôt.

-Tu as bien dormi?

-…

-Tu m'en veux encore, n'est-ce pas?

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi…

-Pourquoi je t'ai sauvée?

-…oui…

-Je n'ai pas de raison à te fournir…je t'ai entendue, je suis arrivé, je t'ai emmenée, et voilà…fin de l'histoire.

-Tu aurais très bien pu me finir sur place, alors pourquoi t'être donné la peine de m'amener jusque là?

-…je l'ai vu aussi, quand tu as repris connaissance…

-Hein?

-Tu ne m'as presque pas reconnu…tu peinais à croire que c'était vraiment moi…

-…je me suis trompée, voilà tout…

-Non, je ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Anko…tu refuses de voir la réalité, et pourtant elle est bien là…

-…tu ne peux pas avoir changé, c'est impossible…

-Ca, c'est ce que tu penses…mais au fond de toi, tu espères te tromper…tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi tu n'as jamais réussi à me surpasser?

-!!

-Tu n'as jamais réussi à te convaincre du fait que tu devais me tuer…que j'étais réellement ton ennemi. Même tout à l'heure, tu n'étais pas aussi convaincue que tu espérais me le faire croire…

-Humpf…je devais encore être dans les vapes…

-Tss…tu veux vraiment avoir raison alors que tu es complètement dans le faux, Anko…

A quoi bon tenter de lui tenir tête, il avait vu juste…je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le tuer, c'était entièrement vrai…je soupirai, et abandonnai la lutte…

-Anko, je sais que ta fierté en prend un coup, mais…tu es certes une grande shinobi, mais pas assez pour me tuer. Tu n'as pas la volonté nécessaire…

-…je ne peux pas te contredire…

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir…

Je tressaillis de nouveau en sentant ses doigts se poser sur ma joue, tendrement, comme autrefois…ça, ça n'avait pas changé…cette douceur, comparable à la caresse du vent et à l'écoulement de l'eau, je le reconnaîtrais entre mille…mes paupières se fermèrent, et je m'abandonnai à lui. Après tout, si je devais me donner à l'enfer, autant le faire avec application…

Shirenai: Wah…j'aurais pas pensé que c'était si dur d'écrire sur ces deux-là…enfin bon, je suis super fière de mon travail, j'espère que vous lirez la suite…pour les reviews, c'est en bas à gauche…


	2. Plongée dans les sentiments

Le chapitre 2 de ma fic, je suis très contente de la tournure qu'elle prend. L'histoire peut se développer de manière relativement intéressante, je suis pressée de voir ce que mes doigts vont donner…bonne lecture!

-Orochimaru…je…

-Ne te justifie pas, je l'avais bien compris…n'oublie pas que tu as été mon élève…

-Mais…

-Je te gêne?

Il s'était arrêté, et avait retiré sa main. Lentement, j'ouvris les yeux sur sa gracile silhouette, et la façon dont il me regardait se grava immédiatement dans ma mémoire. Ses pupilles guettaient ma réaction, mais il n'y avait plus de lueur mauvaise, comme autrefois…je me sentais aspirée, envoûtée par ses iris lumineux. Je répondis dans un souffle:

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais…depuis que tu es revenu, je me prends à espérer que tu voudras encore de moi…

J'eus un rire amer, avant d'ajouter:

-J'ai grandi physiquement, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais mûri…

Il me regarda un moment avec attention, sans bouger, ni dire le moindre mot. Je n'osai pas l'interrompre dans ses pensées, et le laissai terminer avec ses réflexions. Il me vrilla de son regard hypnotique, comme s'il cherchait à lire en moi. Moi, j'étais déconnectée du monde, je ne m'appartenais plus. Je me serais bien donnée à lui si j'avais été sûre qu'il ne me repousse pas…j'attendis patiemment, gardant mon silence, et les minutes s'écoulèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'il porte de nouveau son attention sur moi. Sa voix me sortit de ma torpeur, et je sursautai presque quand il s'adressa à moi de sa voix vibrante:

-Anko…tu m'aimes?

Si je l'aimais? Oh oui que je l'aimais! A m'en damner…mais au lieu de répondre avec sincérité, je préférai lui cacher mes sentiments; qui sait ce qu'il pouvait faire de moi s'il apprenait à quel point je l'aimais…?

-…non, enfin, plus comme avant, du moins…

-Mais tu m'aimes encore, n'est-ce pas?

Il en était tellement assuré que je ne pris même pas la peine de trouver un moyen de le convaincre du contraire. Oui, je l'aimais. Contre toute attente, j'étais éprise d'un meurtrier fou. Mais d'un fou qui était la seule personne à avoir su toucher mon cœur…lui seul avait réussi à me rendre le sourire alors que je me noyais dans les ténèbres de mon chagrin. Je serais sans doute morte, si je ne l'avais pas rencontré alors que je n'étais encore qu'une enfant…dès les premiers instants que j'avais passés avec lui, j'avais compris que mon bonheur, tout autant que mon malheur, dépendaient à présent de lui. Je lui appartenais toujours, ça n'avait pas changé, et le fait que je me trouvât ici aujourd'hui en sa compagnie en témoignait. Je soupirai, laissant un sourire ironique flotter sur mes lèvres, et lui dis:

-Je sais encore qu'à l'heure actuelle, je ne suis pas libre. Je suis toujours sous ton emprise, et j'en suis consciente, mais pourtant…si mon histoire était à refaire, je la referais de cette manière…je ne regrette pas le jour où tu es entré dans ma vie. Parce que non seulement tu lui as donné un sens, mais aussi une valeur. Je comptais pour toi, j'étais celle que tu aimais le plus parmi les autres, et je voulais vivre pour devenir aussi forte que toi, pour t'égaler, te ressembler…je t'aimais, et je constate qu'aujourd'hui, rien de tout ça n'a changé…

Je pleurais à présent, mais je continuai à parler, d'une voix tremblante et entrecoupée de sanglots:

-Combien de fois ai-je pleuré en repensant à toi, à ce que tu m'avais appris, aux moments que j'ai vécu avec toi, sous ta tutelle; combien de fois ai-je espéré te revoir, même seulement quelques instants, même seulement pour entendre le son de ta voix…? Je n'aurais jamais imaginé te retrouver un jour, et là…je…

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de finir ma phrase, et me serra contre lui. Incapable de faire le moindre geste, mes pleurs reprirent de plus belle, et je me laissai aller sur son épaule. Une de ses mains tenait ma nuque avec douceur, l'autre caressait tendrement mon dos, et il murmura, de sa voix que j'aimais tant:

-Calme-toi…je suis là, tu vois? Je sais que je t'ai manqué, et je suis bien obligé d'admettre que toi aussi, tu m'as manquée…mais c'est fini, je suis revenu pour toi…Anko, ma chérie, ne pleure plus…

Il venait de me donner le coup de grâce. Lui? Me regretter? Revenir pour moi? Je n'osais pas y croire…c'était inconcevable…et pourtant…je voulais tellement que ça soit vrai, qu'il ait dit ça sincèrement…mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence; lui qui n'avait jamais eu d'attache envers un pays ou une personne, n'allait certainement pas regretter une disciple qu'il avait abandonnée après l'avoir utilisée puis rejetée…mais je commençais à croire de nouveau en lui. L'espoir fleurissait de nouveau dans mon cœur. Même si je savais que j'allais encore souffrir, je l'acceptais de mon plein gré, car pour lui, j'aurais tout fait…je relevai mes yeux embués de larmes vers les siens, et il m'adressa un sourire qui fit fondre mes craintes en une seconde. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, je nageais en plein rêve. Sans doute allais-je me réveiller d'une minute à l'autre, et une nouvelle journée allait commencer…mais non. Tout ça était bien réel, et je m'en rendis bien compte lorsqu'il emprisonna délicatement mes lèvres dans les siennes. C'était la première fois qu'il m'embrassait, et pourtant, j'avais l'impression de connaître cette sensation depuis toujours…ce contact était si agréable, que j'y pris rapidement goût, avant de l'inciter à approfondir sa douce torture en enroulant mes bras derrière ses longs cheveux plus noirs que l'ailes d'un corbeau. Mon ancien maître alla plus loin dans son baiser, et j'en étais comblée. Mais bientôt, le souffle nous manqua, et il rompit l'échange. Le rose aux joues, j'avais encore du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de m'arriver. D'une voix presque inaudible, je lui demandai:

-Pourquoi? Que veut dire tout ça?

Il croisa mon regard, avant de répondre:

-Je te l'ai dit, pourtant…je suis revenu pour toi…

-Va me faire croire qu'au bout de quinze ans, tu as finalement eu du remords, et tu as décidé de revenir vers moi…je sais pas comment te l'expliquer, mais la pilule a beaucoup de mal à passer…

-…tu semblais pourtant bien heureuse, de savoir que je revenais pour toi…

-!! J'y crois, mais je me dis que venant de toi…

-Ma petite vipère…

Je tressaillis. Il ne m'avait appelée ainsi que très peu de fois, et dans sa bouche, c'était un compliment. Sa main vint de nouveau torturer ma peau brûlante, et je commençais à croire qu'il savait que j'appréciais ça outre-mesure…ses doigts d'ivoire descendirent lentement sur mon cou, et renversant ma tête en arrière, il me caressa encore durant quelques instants, avant de remplacer ses longues mains par ses lèvres. C'était tellement doux, agréable, et fugace, que je ne pus m'empêcher de fermer les yeux une nouvelle fois. Je me concentrai dans le but de ne pas laisser échapper ce gémissement que j'avais au bord des lèvres depuis tout à l'heure, mais Orochimaru s'arrêta avant que je ne sois au bout de mes limites. Il me détailla avec attention, et une fois de plus, je sentis qu'il déchiffrait l'intérieur de moi. Alors, de sa voix la plus suave, il me dit:

-Tu es à moi, tu le sais, mais sais-tu jusqu'à quel point tu l'es?

-Jusqu'à ce que tu me rejettes une nouvelle fois, je suppose…

J'avais été particulièrement acide, sur ce coup-là…j'étais assez fière de l'effet produit, d'ailleurs, car l'homme que j'aimais eut un petit rire cristallin qui me fit frissonner. Pas de peur, mais de bonheur. J'aimais entendre les éclats de son rire résonner dans la pièce, et se répercuter sur les murs. Il me répondit, sans se départir de son calme ni de son énigmatique sourire:

-Qui te dit que je vais te rejeter, Anko, ma belle?

-…j'ai…tellement souffert, la première fois, avouai-je, honteuse, que j'ai trop peur que ça ne se reproduise à nouveau…

-Je sais…je suis désolé, je t'ai fait trop de mal…je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi tu tiens encore à moi après tout ce que tu as vécu par ma faute…

J'eus un nouveau rire amer, et j'ajoutai, ironiquement:

-Peut-être suis-je aussi dingue de toi que tu ne l'es toi-même…

-Tu n'as pas changé, s'esclaffa-t-il, je te reconnais bien là, ma vipère préférée, crochets en avant…

-Orochimaru…

Il s'arrêta net à l'entente de son prénom, que j'avais volontairement prononcé de manière particulière. Ses yeux dorés s'ouvrirent un peu, et il répondit:

-Oui?

-…je…j'ai…soupir j'ai envie que tu m'embrasses…

-…

-…désolée, mais maintenant que tu m'as donné ce baiser, il semblerait que je sois encore plus dépendante de toi qu'avant…

Il eut un nouveau rire discret, avant de recouvrer presque instantanément son sérieux. Inclinant son élégant visage sur le côté, il prit de nouveau mes lèvres, m'offrant une nouvelle fois leur douceur et leur sensualité. Si je m'étais doutée un seul instant que l'enlacer me ferait un tel effet, je me serais bien gardée de rester une minute de plus avec lui…c'était affolant; j'étais entièrement à sa merci, incapable de me défaire de sa bouche. L'air nous manqua à nouveau, et il m'écarta gentiment de lui. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais, ce que je faisais. Je ne savais même pas si je faisais encore partie du monde des vivants…je nageais dans ce monde, qui m'était si familier du temps où j'étais encore sa disciple. Le Sannin posa ses prunelles jaunes sur moi en un regard étincelant, avant de me demander:

-Tu irais jusqu'à quel point, dans ta dépendance?

-Où tu voudras que j'aille, lui répondis-je dans un souffle.

-Alors tu risques d'aller très loin, Anko…parce que je te veux toute entière…

Lui aussi avait dit ça dans un murmure, et depuis les tréfonds de mon âme, un frisson intense me parcourut. Orochimaru s'en aperçut, et me demanda:

-Je te fais peur?

-Non, mais j'ai rêvé plus d'une fois de l'instant où tu me dirais quelque chose comme ça…

-Il va falloir t'habituer au fait que ce n'est pas un rêve, car tu risques d'avoir à l'entendre souvent…

-Redis-le moi, pour voir?

-Quoi, que je te veux toute entière?

-C'est tellement agréable à l'entendre…Orochimaru…

Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée, mais j'en acceptais par avance les conséquences. Lentement, je me dévêtis. Mon ancien maître eut une étincelle dans les yeux, et je m'arrêtai un moment, attendant qu'il prenne la suite des opérations. Je dépendais de lui, après tout, pas question de lui mâcher le travail…les mains blanches se posèrent de nouveau sur moi, faisant flamber ma peau et mon âme d'un désir profond, que je ne me connaissais pas. Doucement, il frôla la courbe de mes épaules. Je frissonnais déjà, pensant au plaisir que j'allais pouvoir en ressentir. Un sourire passa sur les lèvres de mon aimé, et il continua son exploration. Bientôt, je me retrouvais entièrement nue, enlacée dans ses bras, réclamant avec ivresse l'un de ses baisers que j'aimais tant. Alors, il me jeta sur son lit, et avec une lenteur presque sadique, il s'allongea sur moi. J'accueillis son corps pâle avec un plaisir que je ne saurais pas décrire, mais sa peau était douce comme la soie, tout autant que le satin de ses mèches noires. Je me pris à jouer avec, les enroulant autour de mes doigts, déposant mes lèvres dessus, j'en respirais l'enivrant parfum avec délice; je me soûlais de son odeur, comme si je voulais m'en imprégner afin de ne jamais l'oublier. Je m'aperçus, en retrouvant par moment un peu de ma lucidité, que mon futur amant était en réalité beau comme un dieu. Sa peau si pure cachait un corps musculeux, sans pour autant être massif. Ses épaules légèrement carrées, et chaque muscle de son dos saillait légèrement. Je me voyais déjà sienne, saisie entre ses bras longs et forts. Ses cheveux si soyeux, une fois dégagés de son visage, me laissaient voir son expression passionnée. Alors je n'eus plus le moindre doute, et je m'abandonnai à lui sans plus attendre. Ses mains blanches vinrent ouvrir mes cuisses, et avec une délicatesse dont je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable, il vint en moi. La chaleur de sa virilité m'arracha un gémissement de plaisir, et je fermai les yeux, lui laissant tout contrôle sur mon corps. Ses reins, d'une souplesse extraordinaire, imprimèrent à nos bas-ventres unis un mouvement de va-et-vient d'abord lent, mais qui s'intensifia ensuite. Pendant qu'il entreprenait de m'emmener au septième ciel de cette manière, il en profita pour me laisser une nouvelle marque. Mais une toute autre que celle que je possédais déjà. Celle-ci était une preuve de son amour, et je ne l'arrêtai pas dans son élan. Mes mains, ne sachant pas quoi caresser chez lui tant tout son corps aurait mérité mon attention, vinrent tenir sa tête posée au creux de ma nuque, et s'emmêler une nouvelle fois dans ses longues mèches noires. Mes gémissements avaient réveillé son désir, et il retourna poser ses lèvres contre les miennes. Mais cette fois, dans la fièvre de son envie, il les écrasa fougueusement, me faisant me cambrer un peu plus sous lui. Je me trouvais à deux doigts de la jouissance suprême, que j'eus lorsqu'il laissa une de ses mains libre pour aller chercher un de mes seins. Dans un cri, je hurlai son prénom alors qu'il se libérait en moi. Réduisant progressivement l'amplitude de ses mouvements de bassin, nos respirations se calmèrent, avant de redevenir normales. Il ne s'était toujours pas retiré de mon corps, et c'était loin de me gêner. Alors que je m'apprêtais à sombrer dans un sommeil profond, enveloppée de ses bras protecteurs, je l'entendis me susurrer au creux de l'oreille:

-Je t'aime, Anko…

Des dernières forces qu'il me restait, je lui répondis, dans un souffle:

-Moi aussi, Orochimaru…

Sa main revint à nouveau caresser ma joue, et je sentis sa respiration faire voler mes cheveux alors qu'il me rapprochait encore un peu plus de lui. Je me sentais si bien, serrée contre son corps encore vibrant de plaisir…je n'eus aucune peine à m'endormir, et je passai une nuit paisible, sans rêve. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, cette plaie béante qui cisaillait mon cœur de toutes parts ne me faisait plus souffrir, et dans un geste probablement inconscient, je saisis la main blanche de mon amant, et la posai sous mon sein gauche. Il tenait mon cœur, mon destin, ma vie entre ses doigts…

Shirenai: Une fin que vous allez trouver dégoulinante, marshmallow et tout ce que vous voulez, mais j'ai adoré l'écrire, je n'ai même pas eu besoin de réfléchir, tout me venait à l'esprit instantanément…je suis très fière de mon travail, qui me paraît assez agréable à lire, en plus…alors, review?


End file.
